


Monsters and Men

by thatotherperv



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Adults Seducing Minors, Age Difference, Buffy s1 / start of Scoobies era, Canonical Character Death, Coming of Age, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rare Pairing, Seduction, Underage Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-02
Updated: 2007-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatotherperv/pseuds/thatotherperv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Xander kills his best friend, he pours out all his troubles to someone with a sympathetic ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters and Men

**Author's Note:**

> amayaris wanted Ethan/Xander and h/c and dubious consent. this occurs during Bs1, so Xander is quite young.
> 
> Original post [here](http://thatotherperv.livejournal.com/132168.html#cutid3)

“An’ I never knew tha’ there were all these… _demons_ running around all over the place. There should have been a memo, or….”

Xander trailed off, staring absently at the half-bottle of beer he’d had, but it was all blurry, and was beginning to look like two or three. Which seemed about right, because he felt pretty—

“You poor thing. Always a shock to find out the world’s not what you thought it to be.”

Xander looked up at the guy who’d bought him the beer. Evan or…Ethan, that was it. Probably not the D.A.R.E approved activity, taking beer from strangers, but the guy was human—he’d checked the mirror above the bar—and just now, men didn’t seem so dangerous. 

“I killed someone,” he slurred out, mouth running ahead of his brain. Ethan’s eyebrows twitched up with interest, but he didn’t look ready to call the cops. “A…a special someone.”

“Well, isn’t that something,” the man murmured to himself. He leaned closer against the table and Xander fell into witchy gray eyes. Witchy. Warlocky? He had some kind of smooth British thing going on, was the point. He— “How did it feel. To take your first life?”

He said it like…. It wasn’t…it wasn’t like a first kiss or…. He said it like Xander was supposed to do it _again_ , and—

Something flickered across the man’s face as his eyes filled with tears. A warm, dry palm cupped his cheek. “Ah. Did he know?”

Xander felt his face flush in a way that had nothing to do with alcohol. “Did he know _what_?”

The man just looked at him steadily, thumb running lightly over his cheek. 

“No. I never….”

He got an understanding nod for that, and then the man was leaning in, and Xander’s gut clenched in full freak-out. Ethan smelled like aftershave, and his lips were warm and light, and (ohmygod,i’mkissingaman) his hands stroked through Xander’s hair until he melted. Xander’s heart was pounding and he felt warm through, hot when a hand slid from his knee, up his thigh until—a tongue traced the seam of his lips, and when Ethan withdrew from the kiss, Xander almost fell on his face.

The man stood, hand cupping Xander’s elbow to encourage him to his feet. “We should get you home,” he was saying. “Your parents must be—”

“No!” Xander burst out, embarrassed when Ethan quirked a brow at his reaction. “I mean…I don’t want to go home. Can we just….”

He blushed at the direction of his own thoughts, and the man paused, clearly reluctant to bring home a drunk minor. Xander’s sentence hung on the air for an eternity, until Ethan took pity on him. 

“I have a room. You can stay with me, if you like. There are two beds, of course….”

As Xander was ushered out of the Bronze, he completely missed the smile on Ethan Rayne’s face.


End file.
